Lost & Found
by Ninasa1122
Summary: Set in Twilight after the encounter with James and his mate Victoria, Edward learns about Alice's past and her sister Bella, who is also alive and a vampire herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hey guys it's Ninasa1122! So I had this idea for this story and I thought it was absoutly awesome... Now not so much now but I want to post it :) so here you have it! Oh and I'll be updating every Sunday :) I only have five chapters written and edited so once I get more I'll post twice a week. Oh and check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122

And thank you to my beta musicalfreak22

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Brandon; but I prefer Bella. I was born in 1910 in Biloxi, Mississippi. I had two loving parents and an older sister, Mary. My father was a jeweller and a pearl trader, and my mother stayed at home, tending to the house and our orchard. We were a middle class family and life wasn't too bad. I was very close to my sister despite her being nine years older than me.

Mary was a bit different though; she saw things in her mind. She was hesitant to share her visions because she was always embarrassed when she was wrong. Our mother loved Mary dearly but told her to keep them to herself. She rarely spoke of them, but people still talked; but when she did talk about her visions, things didn't turn out so well. I was nine when she went frantic over a vision she had of someone killing our mother in the woods on her way to town. She told mother and she believed Mary; she kept us inside, locked the doors and kept the pistol loaded.

Our father returned home two days later from his business trip and found us in the house, dirty, no food and scared. He search the woods on mother's orders, and then demanded that Mary never talked again about the wild stories she has and putting everyone in a panic. Mary kept getting flashes, as she called them, of the man stalking our mother. Our father was furious and demanded that we all go back to our normal routines and pretend that nothing had happened. Mother still walked around with a pistol. She still had to go to town and tend the orchard.

After a month, the man Mary spoke had not come. Mother started to relax and went back to visiting her friends; then another month and we started to forget. One night, Mary had a vision of mother being run off the road and ran out to stop her just after she left. Mary was too late to warn her and mother's death was declared accidental. Mary was very vocal about her visions and the man but father ordered her to be silent. In less than six months, father remarried to another lady. She was very nice and I liked her; Mary didn't like her and our new mother didn't like her either.

Mary was suspicious of our step mother and voiced her suspicions to our father, who became outraged that she even suggested such a thing. I went to bed that night to my bed that I shared with Mary and the next morning she was gone. I asked my step mother where she was and she said that my father had taken Mary to a place to get her help. I cried for days and begged my father to bring her back. When I had finally calmed down, I mopped around for months waiting for her to come back. My father eventually got mad and told me to snap out of it.

Years passed and I still missed Mary, but I continued life as if nothing had happened. My father and step mother never spoke of what happened to Mary, all they would say is that she's getting help; after a while they got angry with me and I never asked again. When I was seventeen, I overheard people talking about my sister and got closer to them to listen in. I was horrified when I learned that Mary had accused my father of killing our mother and him paying someone to kill Mary. People already thought she was crazy or possessed by the devil; and my father paid quite a bit of money to get her quietly sent away to a mental asylum; I went home and tried to act as if I didn't hear anything from the gossiping women. That night, I grabbed a few things from home and ran away in the middle of the night.

I didn't get far until I ran into a mysterious man. He asked me a few questions about my life and then suddenly I felt a burning pain on my neck. He looked at me in the eyes and said he was sorry; I was in pain for three days until the pain finally went away and I opened my eyes to the man. I attacked him at first and when I finally calmed down he told me what I was and tried to help me. He told me that he changed me because of my difficult life and he wanted to give me a new life, and that he was lonely. I resented him at first, but after a while I didn't mind him.

His name was Henry. After traveling with him for a year, he found his mate. I soon grew tried of being with them. I felt so awkward around the newly found lovers, but I had to stay with Henry until I could control my thirst. I learned about the Volturi, and their laws, and about mates. I wondered if I would find my mate, but I was more concerned about Mary. I so desperately wanted to go find her but I knew I wasn't strong enough yet.

A little while later I discovered my power: I was a shield. I could project it off myself and protect others around me. Henry warned me that the Volturi may be interested in my power and advised me to keep my powers a secret so they wouldn't come looking for me to recruit me. After about two years, I decided to leave Henry and his mate, Rachel. We said our goodbyes and I went off in search of Mary. After a bit of searching, I found the asylum where she was sent and discovered it burned down a year after she was sent there. I was devastated; I failed Mary.

I didn't know what to do with myself; I travelled around and hid in the woods, practicing my shield and coming out occasionally to feed off of humans. I felt awful about it but I had no other options. That was all 80 years ago; I'm still wandering around, I steal things from humans to try and blend in when I'm around them but I don't stay anywhere permanently. I bump into other vampires occasionally, but I don't stay to chat long. It's a lonely life but I haven't found anything that keeps me somewhere for long. I've mastered my shield so sometimes I just protect myself from vampires getting too close to me to even see me.

I was running through the forest when I sensed two vampires heading my way. I froze and put up a shield around me. I'm a bit curious as to who it may be, so I decided to let them come closer to me. A man with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail appeared in front on me dressed in only jeans and a jean jacket; he froze when he saw me. A fiery red head appeared next to him.

"Mary?" the blonde asked. I froze. Mary? Could he be talking about my sister?

I snarled.

"Who is this Mary you speak of?"

He laughed.

"Well you're obviously not her, sorry for my mistake." He turned to leave, but I couldn't let him go without him answering me. I pounced on him and blocked off the female with my shield.

"Answer me!" I growled; and pounced on the man; he was caught off guard and tried to defend himself but I used my shield against him. The red head went to attack me but couldn't get through my shield. Confused, she continued to try and get through.

The blonde snarled.

"She was a one special human I met in a mental asylum... But she died in a fire."

"Then why did you ask if I was her?" I asked confused.

"I thought that maybe there was a chance she survived when I saw you, but I don't think she did." I jumped away from him and protected myself. They lunged at me but couldn't get to me. They looked at me confused and then I ran off. They followed me for some time before I ran off and jumped into the ocean. I knew they lost me. I couldn't believe it; I got a split second of hope for Mary and then it was gone. Eventually I ended up on an island and collapsed on the beach and cried.

I didn't really cry, vampires aren't capable of crying. My body shook in anger and pain. Why did Henry change me? I'm alone, and I have nothing to live for. I've thought of ending my life many times but I've never done it. I don't know why I haven't; I've done nothing with my life but kill people for my own selfish needs, and hide. Maybe I'm just still hoping I can find Mary. It's silly because I know she's dead but I just can't let go of her; I failed her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday! I completely forgot to update not realizing it was Sunday until it was around midnight and I thought it was too late. I'm really sorry guys. But thank you so much to you who have reviewed and favourited my story! I was surprised to see that people seemed to like my first chapter :) anyway here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it :)

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"It's time," I said as the thunder rumbled above us. We are playing baseball tonight. I smiled happily; I'm so lucky I found such a loving family like the Cullen's, and my mate Jasper. I remember waking up and having no idea what had happened or who I was, and then I had a vision of Jasper and I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Alice, do you want to pitch?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I replied happily. I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. He's been a bit down lately; he's always the odd man out. But I know things will change; he will find his mate soon. We all got into our positions. Esme was referring, Edward and Emmett were in the field, and Jasper was up to bat. He hit the ball. There was a crack of thunder, and he took off running to first base. Unfortunately for him, Edward caught the ball and he was out.

After a few rounds, the score was three to four; we were winning. A vision suddenly hit me. I locked eyes with Edward and Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't see- I- they're traveling much quicker than I thought," I rambled. Jasper moved closer to me, getting into protective mode; everyone gathered around us.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"They heard us and they're coming our way, they want to play. They will be here in less than five minutes," I said.

"How many of them are there?" Jasper asked.

"Three, two men and a woman," I replied.

"Let them come." Emmett scoffed.

We all stood in a half-circle and waited for them. A man stepped out of the bushes, followed by another man and a woman. The first man had long black hair in dread locks, and seemed to be the leader. The second man had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, the woman had long red fiery hair and had debris from the forest stuck in it. They were all barefooted.

"We heard a game playing," said the man in the dreadlocks. "I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." I looked over and saw the one named James staring at me and I felt Jasper stiffen. I looked over at Edward, who looked a bit tense.

"Do you have room for three more players?" Laurent asked.

"We were just finishing up, actually." Carlisle replied, starting to notice the tension.

"Well that's too bad," James said as he took a few steps forward, his eyes still locked on me.

"James," Laurent warned. Jasper snarled and crouched down, ready to attack anyone who came closer, which made Victoria do the same, and then the rest of us. It was quiet for a few seconds until Laurent spoke again.

"Maybe we should go, I'm sorry, we were just passing through."

He started to back away slowly, but James and Victoria held their ground.

"It's been a long time, Mary," James said. I looked at him confused. "I haven't seen you in ages; you're the only prey that got away... I thought you were dead." Jasper snarled again, which seemed to make him angrier. "No one escapes me!" I continued to stare at him; does he know about my past life?

"James," Laurent insisted, but he ignored him. James then started to run towards us, but Jasper ran forward to him as soon as he moved, followed by Emmett and the rest of us. James was quick but Edward was faster. He grabbed James around the torso and threw him to the ground, and Emmett quickly pinned him. Jasper ran around Emmett and ripped his head off while Edward and Emmett simultaneously ripped his limbs off. Victoria screamed and lunged for Esme, but Carlisle jumped in front of her and pushed Victoria to the ground. Laurent grabbed Victoria just before she lunged at Carlisle. We all froze, waiting to see what Laurent would do while Victoria thrashed in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Laurent said, backing up slowly, "we should leave," and they ran off. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see them. We all stood around the corpse tensely. What on earth had just happened? James attacking me like that? Jasper pulled me into a hug and Edward helped Emmett burn James.

"I wish that could have gone better," Carlisle said regretfully.

"We did what we had to do to protect the family," Jasper said. "There was no stopping him. I could feel the rage he felt."

"Who was this guy?" Emmett asked, looking at me.

"Well whoever he was, he's gone now," Rosalie said.

"James' mate Victoria will come back eventually," Esme said, concerned.

"When she does we will deal with her," Jasper replied.

"But still, why did he want to kill Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You were a patient in a metal asylum. You got shock treatments; that's probably how you lost your memory." It was Edward who spoke up this time. I was shocked, we all were. "A vampire was there and he protected you from James and turned you in to a vampire. James killed the vampire in vengeance since he couldn't get to you." Everyone was silent for a bit; Jasper kept rubbing my back to comfort me. "He thought he ran into you a few months ago... There was a girl with brown hair... He said your name thinking it was you and then he realized his mistake quickly but the girl pounced on him demanding an explanation... And then she ran off and they couldn't find her."

"That's strange," Carlisle said.

"I wonder who she was..." I mused out loud.

"Maybe you could do some research about your past life?" Esme suggested. "We can worry about the girl later, maybe she was thinking about a different Mary."

"That's a good idea, thanks Esme," I said and hugged her. I decided to do some research online on my past life and I soon found my family. My name was Mary Alice Brandon, I was born in 1901. I had a mother, a father and a little sister named Isabella. Turns out my mother died and then my father remarried and I disappeared, and then when Isabella was 17 she ran away. It broke my heart to hear that I must have had a difficult life, and then my sister ran away at 17 and was never seen again. That was basically all it said, there wasn't much information.

"That's the girl- she's the one James saw thinking it was you," Edward said from behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That one..." He said pointing at the screen... at my sister, Isabella. Would it be possible that my sister was changed? "I don't know Alice," Edward said, answering my question. Suddenly I had a vision; we were in our house with everyone in the living room and the girl-my possible sister was sitting beside me. I gasped and abruptly got up and ran off to find Jasper. I found him quickly: he was in my library reading some civil war book as usual.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"I found out about my past life," I replied.

"Really? Well I shouldn't be too surprised, this is you we're talking about," he said sweetly, kissing my forehead.

"I had a mother, she died when I was around 18. Six months later, my father remarried, and I think sometime after I was sent to a mental asylum."

"I'm sorry Alice." Jasper said, giving me a tight squeeze.

"I also had a sister, she's nine years younger than me... Jasper... I think she's still alive; as a vampire."

"Then I'm coming with you," he said. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, and we ran off.

* * *

There was chapter two, I hope you liked it! And I'll be updating on Sunday I promise!

Leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Well here's chapter 3 just as promised and the chapter you have all been waiting for! But before you begin I'd like to thank everyone who have fav and reviewed my story! And check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

And just for the record my Betas name is actually musicalfreak22

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I haven't been hunting in a while; I can't stand hunting humans anymore. I feel so lonely, even lonelier than before. It hurts; I don't want to be on this earth anymore. I have nothing. I'm sitting in a forest; God knows where I am, I don't even pay attention anymore. And then I smelt it; I'm so thirsty I don't even stop to think about what I'm doing. I run towards the smell and attack the source of the blood and greedily drink.

When I feel satisfied, I drop the corpse and look down. I just drank from a deer. I didn't even know this was possible, drinking from animals. For the first time in a long time I felt hope. Hope for a different lifestyle, I can live off animals instead of humans! I heard another sound and jumped up, ready to protect myself and quickly put up my shield.

I hear two sets of vampires running in my direction. What if it's the red head and the blonde man? I quickly took off and made my shield bigger so they couldn't get close to me. I ran for a few days until I felt satisfied that I had lost them. I decided to hunt more animals and try out my new diet. I went around and tried different types of animals. It became obvious very quickly that not all animals taste good and they're definitely not as good as a human blood, but I won't give in to the temptation of human blood.

Maybe I should go test my control around humans? I'm almost 100 years old, I can control my thirst. I closed my eyes and concentrated on listening for any sign of human activity. I heard vehicles, so there must be a road nearby. I ran to the source of the sound and found a highway and followed it until I found the town. I guess I'm in Canada, Vancouver is a few miles away. I went off in a different direction in search of a park. I found one soon enough and stopped just before I got on the street to straighten out my clothes and smooth down my hair.

I wanted to at least try to blend in. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I looked around and saw bright lights, cars driving around, and people out and about sightseeing. I never really paid attention to the human world, but things sure have changed. I began to walk around and noticed a lot of men kept staring at me and whistled. A few tried talking to me but I'd glare at them and they would instantly cower away.

I decided to go find some clothes, and some books. I stole some people's clothes that were hanging outside, and I broke into a store and stole a few books. I always felt bad when I did this, but I don't have money, so I try and leave something else for the person to replace it. I quickly changed my clothes and left the store, locking the door before I left. Just as I was leaving, I saw my eyes in the reflection of the glass door and I could swear my eyes looked lighter... Less red. I wandered around the city, looking around, nothing really catching my attention. I could control myself around the humans and I felt proud of myself.

The sun was just starting to come up so I decided to go to the mountains and watch the sunrise. I always did this, it made me feel peaceful and I'd forget about my troubles. I always think about how it's a new day and things could change at any moment, but everyday feels the same to me. I soon found a nice spot to sit and watched the sunrise. I thought about my life, and I haven't accomplished anything. If I had stayed home, I would have gotten married, had children... But I couldn't stay in that house after what I had learned about my father. It still made me sick just thinking about it.

Maybe once I've been on this "vegetarian" diet for long enough, my eyes will be less red and I could go live in the human world and do something with my life. I quickly dismissed the thought, how could I pretend to be human? Someone would want to get close to me eventually, but I can't let a human know what I am. I'd probably feel even more lonely. I looked down the edge of the cliff; if I were still human, it would be so easy to kill myself... Not as a vampire.

I heard movement behind me; maybe it's the red head and the blonde man. Why should I bother running away anymore? If they want to kill me, let them. They came closer, and in no time they were behind me. I slowly turned my head to face them, ready for whatever they threw my way. I jumped up in surprise, it wasn't them. There was a blonde man with curly hair, and a short girl with spiky hair sticking out in different directions.

The girl looked at me, she seemed curious about me; they didn't seem to want to harm me. Wait a minute…

"Mary!" I ran forward and stopped a few inches away from her. Could this really be her?

"...Isabella," she spoke.

I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Oh Mary! I thought you were dead! How is this possible?"

"There's so much we need to catch up on," she whispered. If it were possible for vampire to cry, I would definitely be crying.

I looked over her shoulder and saw a tall blonde and stiffened. He had scars all over him and looked a bit scary. He gave me a small smile.

"Bella don't worry about him, he won't hurt you; this is my mate Jasper," she said sweetly, breaking our hug and reaching out to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Jasper.

"You too," he smiled shyly.

"Isabella... I'm sorry... But I don't remember anything. All I remember is waking up as a vampire and then I had a vision of Jasper," she said and smiled up at him. My heart broke when she told me this. "All I know about my past is what James told me and what I researched." I was shocked; my sister doesn't remember anything about me.

"At least, we're back together," I said as I hugged her again.

"I go by Alice now too... Not Mary," said Mary- or Alice, I should say.

"This will take some getting used to…"

"Bella, would you like to come home with us and meet my family? We can talk, and get to know each other again."

Family, a word almost foreign to me.

"How many of them are there?" I asked curiously.

"Well there is Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, us, and Edward." She lived with six other vampires?! "Don't worry they are all very friendly." I nodded hesitantly, where M-Alice went I would go. I lost my sister once, I wouldn't let her leave me again. She squealed.

"Yay! I'm so excited! What are the odds that we find each other again! And you're a vegetarian like me and the rest of us!" Yup that part of Mar-Alice hadn't changed.

"I actually discovered this diet quite recently..." I said.

"It will take some time to get used to it," Jasper said.

"Well come on then, let's go!" Alice said, smiling. She grabbed my hand and Jasper's and we ran off. We didn't run for long, we ran to the United States border and jumped in the ocean and swam. We soon made it to land and I followed them. It didn't take long for a house to come into view. I stopped. She had a new life, a new home and family. I was so nervous, what if they didn't like me? I felt a wave of reassurance and felt confused.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions," said Alice. I nodded. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine."

"Alice, Jasper, you're home!" A brunette woman said as she ran forward and hugged them. She caught my eye and looked at me. I looked behind her and saw four other vampires emerge from the house.

Everyone stared at me curiously.

"And who is this?" A blonde man said.

"Everyone, this is my sister."

"Sister?" The blonde man said, sounding surprised. "Well, it's very nice to meet you...?"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

The brunette stepped forward and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said and stepped back. "My name is Esme, you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Bella," Alice said, "this is Carlisle," pointing to the blonde man, "that's Emmett and Rose," gesturing to a tall curly hair giant and a blonde girl who would make any girl's self-esteem go down, "and this is Edward."

I froze when I saw the bronze haired boy, and he looked a bit dumbstruck. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he walked forward and grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." He looked up in to my eyes and we stared at each other. He smiled at me. If I had been still human, I would have probably passed out. I heard some giggling.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" Alice suggested. I nodded and Edward seemed reluctant to let my hand go, but he did and followed me inside.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you guys liked it I will be updating again next Sunday :)

Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well here's chapter four :) And I'll be posting chapter 5 next Sunday.

And check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

Don't own Twilight

* * *

**Bella POV**

We sat down in their living room. I looked around in awe: their home was beautiful.

"Esme loves to design homes," Alice said.

I turned to Esme and smiled shyly.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Oh thank you, why don't you have a seat and you can tell us about yourself." Esme said, gesturing to a chair. I sat down on the couch and Edward moved and sat beside me and smiled. I looked over at Esme, who was beaming with happiness. I quickly averted my eyes, feeling awkward.

"So where are you from, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I started from the beginning and told them everything, about my life, Alice, what my father did, how I ran away, how I became a vampire, my power, and my time as a vampire. When I was done everyone was quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear you had such a hard life, Bella..." Edward said.

"It's okay, if anyone should be sorry it should be me," I replied.

"What should you be sorry for, Bella?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I should have done something, maybe if I had stood up for you-"

"Bella it wasn't you fault, you are my little sister. You were nine years old for goodness sake! I should have been the one protecting you." Alice said sadly.

"I know, but I still feel like I could've been more helpful. You don't remember anything?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

"No... Only what I researched and what you told me."

Jasper put a comforting arm around her. I felt sad.

"Bella when we first found you, who were you waiting for?" Jasper asked curiously.

"A while back, I ran into some vampires. It didn't go well and they chased me. They lost track of me, but I was worried that they had found me again, but at that moment I didn't see the point in running," Edward reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Did they by any chance happen to be a man with blonde hair and a woman with red hair?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

Edward growled, and I looked over at him curiously.

"James and Victoria."

"James tried to kill Alice and we killed him, but Victoria got away," Jasper growled. It grew very tense in the room.

"Alice, why don't you tell Bella about yourself?" Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm very much into fashion-speaking of which, you are in desperate need of some new clothes."

Edward growled at Alice, interrupting her, at which she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I have a very bubbly personality."

I nodded.

"You really haven't changed much Alice," I said, smiling. "How did you meet Jasper?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"When I woke up, I had a vision of him and I knew I had to find him, but he wasn't ready for me; so I waited. While I waited for him, I practiced hunting animals after I saw living with the rest of the Cullen's and we've been with them since. Oh yeah, and we also go to high school," she quickly added.

"School?" I asked, confused.

"We try and blend in with the humans, but we move around a lot so we don't raise suspicion," Emmett said.

"Carlisle works at the hospital and we go to school," the one named Rosalie answered, a bit bitterly.

"We have to go back on Monday," Emmett said.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Saturday afternoon... 2007," Edward answered.

"Oh… I never really paid any attention to the date..." I replied a bit embarrassed. Edward smiled. "You don't need to be embarrassed Bella," I stared into his eyes and momentarily forgot about my surroundings.

"So Bella, would you like a tour of the house?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I replied jumping a little in surprise.

"I can give you a tour of the house," Edward said, standing up.

"Yes, but she's my sister, I want to spend time with her," Alice challenged.

Edward glared at her.

"Maybe we should let Bella decide."

"Or you could both give me the tour," I said.

"Great! Come on Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

Edward held out his hand and I grabbed it as I stood up. We followed Alice around the house and I listened as they talked about various things. When we got to Alice's room, Rosalie was already there doing her nails, apparently waiting for us. Alice turned around and kicked Edward out. Rosalie and Alice started giving me clothes to try on and did my hair and make-up. I wasn't very interested in it and kept trying to figure out a way to escape. I loved my sister dearly and I was happy I had found her and met the rest of the Cullen's, but fashion isn't my thing.

They were soon satisfied with my looks and started gossiping about some magazine. I heard piano music and quietly escaped to see the source of the noise. I stopped in the doorway and found Edward playing. The music was beautiful. Edward looked up from the piano and motioned for me to come over. I sat down on the bench next to him and watched him play. His hands traveled effortlessly across the keys; I don't know how long we stayed there but I didn't mind. I could watch Edward for days. The music started to slow down until he completely stopped and I looked up into his eyes and found him staring at me. I couldn't look away from him.

"Bella I have to be honest, before today I thought I would be alone forever. But now I don't think I could spend another day without you." He said. I was shocked, "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't think I could either," I replied. It was true. I didn't know Edward, but I felt like I did.

"I like you Bella, I really like you. I can't explain it, but I do."

I looked down, smiling.

"I like you too," I replied shyly.

If I were human, I would probably be blushing like crazy, and my heart would be pounding. I've never really had many experiences with boys and I never really cared until now.

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. If I were still human, I'd definitely be blushing. We slowly started to lean towards each other. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but it escalated quickly. I deepened the kiss. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him while I straddled him. I suddenly forgot about everything and focused on Edward. I heard a crash coming from upstairs and I jumped off Edward in surprise. I heard some laughing upstairs and looked back at Edward a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I said embarrassed by my actions; I only just met the guy.

"Bella," said Edward as he got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hands, "you have nothing to apologize for, how about we take things slow?" I nodded, he smiled and kissed my hands. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he answered happily.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hey guys, ready for chapter 5?!

I'll be posting again next Sunday as usual. And check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I followed Edward out of the house and we ran off into the forest together. It didn't take long until we stopped at the edge of a beautiful meadow.

"Wow," I whispered. I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. "What is this place?"

"It's my special place; I come here to think a lot... I've never shown anyone this place before..." He replied.

"Well I'm glad you showed me." He smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me to the ground to sit with him.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, can you be more specific?" I laughed.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Bronze," I said without thinking.

"Really?" He asked, grinning. I nodded.

"Next question."

We stayed there for hours, just talking. I got to know about his human life, his favourite colour, his ability to read minds - and thankfully he couldn't read my mind - and some of his hobbies like playing the piano.

"Bella, did you really spend most of your life in the forest?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes, I never had anything to do. I went in the cities to hunt and that was it."

"But you could've gone anywhere in the world... Isn't there somewhere you'd like to visit?"

"Well... I never really thought about it... I was always moving around, I never really thought about leaving the continent."

"I'll follow you anywhere, Isabella."

"Well I don't plan on leaving any time soon..." I replied smiling. He smiled back at me and gently kissed me.

"Come on, let's go back to the house," he suggested.

"I'll race you!" I yelled and ran off. Edward caught up to me quickly but I don't think he ran at full speed. By the time we got back to the house, we collapsed on the ground, laughing. Edward scoped me up bridal style and took me to the couch.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "Want to watch TV?"

"Um, sure..." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"What?" Edward asked. "We don't have to watch TV, we-"

"No Edward, it's fine," I said interrupting him. "I've just never really watched TV before..."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I've seen them around and I know what they are, but I've just never watched anything..."

"Well I'm going to educate you in everything you need to know about movies, TV shows, everything."

"Okay," I snuggled into his arms and focused on the screen. I don't know how long we stayed on that couch, but I didn't want to leave it. The television was interesting, but I felt so peaceful in Edward's arms. A feeling I had almost forgotten.

"Edward, we're leaving in ten minutes!" Rosalie yelled.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"School," Edward grumbled.

"Oh..."

"I have to change." He got up off the couch, kissed my forehead and went upstairs. I sat on the couch and waited for him when Alice joined me.

"You and Edward seem quite cozy together." Alice commented casually.

"He's my mate," I replied simply, shrugging. She squealed.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She said, hugging me.

"You probably already saw it coming," I mumbled.

"Yes, but this is much more exciting now that it's really happening," she squealed.

"I'm glad he's found you, dear. He's been alone for far too long." Esme said honestly from the doorway.

"I'm glad I found him too." I said, smiling shyly.

"I'll see you after school Bella," said Alice hugging me and went out the door. Edward came down the stairs looking a bit upset but tried to mask it, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it," he said reassuringly, and kissed me. Edward left for school with everyone else and Carlisle went to work, that left me with Esme. Esme is a very kind and loving woman, and I can see why everyone sees her as a mother figure. I helped Esme out with her garden a bit to spend some time with her but I couldn't focus on anything. My mind kept wandering to Edward and when he would come back. I felt a bit silly for needing him and being unable to thinking straight but I couldn't help it.

"Bella you don't have to stay and help me dear, I'm fine on my own," said Esme breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh no Esme-" I started.

"Go on, you seem a bit distracted."

"Okay," I said giving up and headed up to the house. I paced our bedroom waiting and eventually made my way downstairs to wait for him there.

"Don't stress dear they should arrive in thirty minutes," said Esme.

I turned around and asked her, "where ever like this?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Edward is the same. Don't worry though it will get easier to be apart." I nodded and look back out the window. Tomorrow I should do something more productive... Maybe be a better helper for Esme. I anxiously stood by the window by the front door when I saw Edwards silver Volvo speed in to the drive way and he ran out to meet me. I grinned and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Waiting for me I see," said Edward teasing a little.

"I've missed you," I mumbled in to his chest.

"Oh come guys you've only been apart for about six and a half hours," said Emmet teasing us.

"Emmet might I remind you that you and Rosalie couldn't keep your hands off each for a year," growled Edward.

"At least I was getting some," replied Emmet teasing and started wiggling his eyebrows.

Edward growled at him again, "okay you two," said Jasper stepping in between the two boys.

"Come on let's go hunting," I said tugging on Edwards arm. We ran for a bit and stopped when we caught scent of a heard of deer and spilt up and attacked them. After we were finished we went to our meadow.

"Edward are you guys going to keep me hidden in your house forever? I know I'm new to the animal diet but I've always had good self control around humans even when I was feeding off them," I said.

"...okay well enrol you for school with me and Alice for this upcoming September," he said.

"Really?" I said a bit excited.

"Yes, and it will be different then when you went to school and there but some new stuff but don't worry I'll help you, it's not hard."

I hugged Edward and kissed him hard, "thank you," I whispered and continued to kiss him.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this chapter :) Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys... I'm so sorry for not posting on Sunday, and I know it's late and but I'll try and be better! Oh ya and you can check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat by the window waiting for the Cullen's to come home from school. They should be here any second now. And just as I predicted, I saw Edward's car speed through the trees and park in front of the house. Except Edward wasn't with them; I went down to greet them.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"I don't know but he did say something about a meadow," Alice said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." With that, I took off towards our meadow. It didn't take long to get there and when I arrived, I saw hundreds of flowers spelling out the words "PROM?" and Edward holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Prom?" I asked, confused.

"It's this dance humans have in their last year of high school."

"Oh..."

"Will you be my prom date, Bella?" he asked.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes Edward, I will be your prom date." Edward smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"You said you wanted to go out more, so I thought maybe you would enjoy this. Plus, it will stop the girls at school from hitting on me." He said. I growled at the last part and he chuckled.

"When is this prom?"

"In two weeks. Alice and the girls are going to take you shopping tomorrow in Seattle."

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Have you ever been to a mall?" Edward asked curiously.

"Not recently... A few decades maybe..." I replied uncertainly.

"There's so much I want to know about you..."

"We have forever," I replied smiling.

Edward smiled and kissed me again. He pulled me closer to him and we fell over, hitting the ground. I continued to kiss him as his hands roamed my back. We stayed like that for a while, making out like two love stick teenagers. Well… physically we were teenagers, but mentally we were more mature than that.

"We should probably head back," I said, pulling away as Edward moved towards my neck and started kissing it.

"Uh huh," Edward said between kisses.

"Edward," I groaned and playfully pushed him away.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"We should head back; they're going to be wondering where we are."

He rolled his eyes.

"Alice and Rose know... Wait, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No! It's just... Emmett's always teasing about us and..."

"Bella, let me deal with Emmett."

"Okay..."

"Come here," he said as he held out his arms for me. "Don't let Emmett's teasing get to you. I love you and that's all that matters. Not how fast we're going with our relationship. But honestly... I've always wanted to wait until marriage to make love to someone... But if the opportunity came and you were ready-"

"No," I said interrupting him, "I've always wanted to wait too..."

"Do I ever make you uncomfortable?"

"No, trust me, I want you just as much as you want me. I just feel like it's going so fast. I've been alone for so long, and now all of a sudden I have my sister back, a mate... And a family. It doesn't feel real sometimes, like it's all just a dream."

"It's real Isabella," Edward whispered before kissing me. "And I will never leave you."

"Good." I said, smiling happily.

"Do you still want to head back?"

"No," I said before laying back down in the grass. "Why don't we stay a bit longer and watch the sunset? I haven't done that in so long... I used to watch it every day, thinking that with the new day, new hope would come... But that didn't happen until Alice came."

"What were you waiting for?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know... Anything... But whenever I met another vampire, I didn't stay long. Nothing was holding me back, until now."

"Do you plan on staying long here?"

"Yes. Wherever the Cullen's go, I will go."

"Well if you ever wanted to leave, I'd go with you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm very happy here." Edward smiled and we stayed silent for some time, just watching the sky change colours. "This may seem silly, but... the sunset seems different every place I go to."

"It's not silly... Do you like this sunset?"

"Yes... Best one so far."

"Well I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

"You make everything better, Edward." Edward grinned and leaned over to kiss me.

"Come on, we should go. Alice gets very excited about trips and gets worried about being late," Edward said as he stood up and holding out his for me. I reached up to grab it, and we headed back to the house. Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for us. She stood up when she saw us approaching.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad your back! We're leaving in a couple of hours, we have to be at the mall as soon as the doors open!" Alice said eagerly.

"Uh... Okay," I replied. She smiled brightly and headed back inside.

"I should probably warn you that Alice goes a little overboard when it comes to shopping," Edward said.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied. We then went up to Edward's room and sat on his couch, listening to all of Edward's favourite songs and albums. I liked his taste in music. I had never listened to any modern music and it's changed quite a bit, but from what Edward has shown me so far, I liked it.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go!" Alice said from downstairs.

I sighed and stood up.

"You don't have to yell, Alice," I said to myself. Edward grabbed my hand and walked me down to the car. Alice was already inside on the driver's side, ready to go, while Rosalie and Esme were just getting in.

"I'll see you later tonight," Edward said and kissed me goodbye. I got in and waved him goodbye as Alice drove off. Rosalie turned on the radio and the girls started singing along to a song I had never heard of. We all talked and shared stories; the road trip was fun , it was a great way to bond with them. We arrived in Seattle in no time at all, what with Alice's driving. I would have to get Edward to teach me how to drive when we got back, it looks kind of fun. We got to the mall just as the doors were opening. At first, there wasn't that much people, but after about an hour, the mall started to fill up. We went to lots of different stores, trying on dresses and getting each other's opinion on them. Edward was right about Alice: she was like a hurricane going through all the dresses and picking the ones for us to try on. Eventually, I settled on an elegant but simple dark blue strapless dress. Rose got a red one with a few sparkles on it, also strapless, while Alice got a strapless pink sparkly dress. Alice then dragged us all clothes shopping. At the end of the day, I would never have guessed Alice could buy this many clothes.

"Alice, you really didn't need to buy all these clothes," I said after we finished putting them away in the trunk of the car.

"Bella, as your sister, it's my responsibility to make sure you look fabulous!"

"Whatever you say Alice..." I said as we got in the car and headed home.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! I'll be posting next Sunday (I swear I will) and don't forget to leave a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys here's chapter 7! And I thought I'd let you guys know that I have 17 chapters planed for this story and once I have it all written I'll be updating twice a week instead of once a week :) And thank you all who have reviewed and favourited my story and everyone else who has made it this far :)

Check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Bella POV**

A few days after our shopping trip in Seattle, I was starting to get along better with everyone, especially Esme, after spending time with her while everyone was at school or at work. It was Friday after school; Edward and I were lying on the couch in his room, just enjoying each other's company. Downstairs, the news was on about a missing persons case, nothing new.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked. "We can do anything you want."

"We can go hunting," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He grabbed my hand and we ran off into the woods. We found some deer and chased them down. It didn't take long to catch them, so we soon split up and and went off to get some other animals. Edward went for the mountain lion while I set off for a bear I spotted. I slowly crept up to it, wanting to have a bit of fun with it, when I caught a horrible smell. I heard something running towards me and saw a pack of wolves. I hissed at them and bared my teeth; but they kept running towards me. I ran off and jumped from tree to tree above them. They growled and jumped up, trying to grab me, but I was too high for them. I saw Edward running in our direction, so I jumped down and pushed my shield forward. The wolves ran into it and fell back in surprise. Edward ran over to my side and snarled at them.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied. I heard more sets of footsteps behind us and the rest of the Cullen's appeared. I put my shield all over of us. One thing was for sure: these weren't regular wolves.

"Aren't they a little too close to the border?" Rosalie asked, sounding annoyed.

"A little, but they're curious," Carlisle replied calmly.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"The werewolves want to know who you are," Edward replied.

"Werewolves?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"You shouldn't be that surprised Bella, we are vampires after all," Emmett said, teasing me a bit.

The black wolf stepped forward along with two others by its side and many others stayed back at the tree line with others.

"Hello Paul," Carlisle greeted. "What brings you and your pack here?"

The black wolf, Paul I assumed, sort of growled. "He says you know what they're here for and they want to know about Bella," Edward said.

"Well I can assure you that we didn't change her ourselves. She's over 80 years old and isn't from around here. She doesn't drink human blood anymore and we will inform her about the treaty," Carlisle said.

The wolves growled.

"He wants to know who has been responsible for some of the deaths in the area," Edward translated.

"Well I can assure you it hasn't been any of us or anyone we know," Carlisle replied.

"Actually, we do know who it is. It's Victoria," Edward said. I froze. The last encounter I had had with her wasn't pleasant. "I caught her scent a mile away while heading east. She's the red head you've been chasing around." The wolves growled and seemed to nod their heads. They were about to leave when Edward spoke again. "I'll tell her, don't worry." The wolves took off. I stood there unmoving, still processing the information. Werewolves? Seriously? And Victoria...

"Edward, when did you know Victoria was back?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago... Alice saw her coming, but I only just caught her scent today," he replied.

"Alice, you've seen her?" I asked, a bit hurt.

"Yes, but Edward didn't want me to tell you because he didn't want you to worry about it," she replied quickly.

"Did the rest of you know this?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"We're sorry Bella," Esme apologized.

"It's okay," I said. I stood there for a second before running off. I knew Edward was following me, but I wasn't ready to face him yet, so I ran a few more miles before I stopped to face him.

"Edward, I'm not a weak little girl, I can stand for myself," I said angrily.

"I was trying to protect you!" he replied, frustrated.

"Protect me of what? I don't need protection; I have my own freaking force field for god's sake! I've survived all those years on my own, I can take care of myself!" I ranted angrily. Edward was silent. I looked over at him and immediately felt guilty. I could see he was in pain, and he was tugging on his hair.

"Bella, I'm sorry it's just... Alice had a vision that Victoria killed you. Bella, I love you so much; I just got you and I'm not going to lose you."

"Alice's visions change all the time… You shouldn't let them bother you."

He glared at me. "Bella, what would you do if Alice told you that she had a vision of me dying?"

"I'd want to protect you too," I sighed after thinking about it for a moment. "I'm sorry for getting upset." I hugged him, and he returned the hug, kissing my head.

"I'm sorry too. How about this; no more secrets."

"Deal," I mumbled into his chest. "Why does Victoria want to kill me?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"To get revenge on Alice," he replied sadly. "She wants her to feel the same pain she feels."

"Because Jasper killed James..."

"Yes... But I won't let her hurt you," Edward promised.

"Let's go back to the house," I said.

When we got back, everyone was still a bit tensed about the events that had just happened. I lookedover at Edward and he seemed stressed. "Why don't we do something to take your mind off things?"I suggested to him. I heard Emmett laugh and mutter something under his breath, but I ignoredhim.

"Like what?"

"Teach me how to drive."

Edward was quiet for a moment as he thought it through.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Okay, we'll take my car. Try not to wreck it." We went to the garage where all of the Cullen's vehicles were, and I got into the driver's side. Edward explained what each thing in the car was for,what certain things on the road meant, and I felt confident I could remember it all. I started the car and put my foot on the gas pedal. Driving was very easy for me, but I didn't drive as fast as the restof the Cullen's. If I did, Edward would probably have a panic attack. We drove around Forks,Edward pointing out more things to me and what they meant, and everything went fine. I didn't cause any harm to his precious Volvo.

"So do people just go out and drive cars?" I asked.

"Yes, but they need to practice. And they can't drive alone for a while. They take tests and stuff, ittakes a few years to get your full license," he replied.

"Do I need to get a license?"

He scoffed.

"Of course not. I'll have one made for you." I laughed. Life with the Cullen's was definitely different.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it :) As usual I'll be updating again next Sunday :)

Leave review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm posting a little bit later than I would of liked but I had a crazy day today! Anyway I'm really surprised how many people are interested in this story!

And check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122 for sneak peaks and updates!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on floor in the library, silently reading with Jasper. Jasper was reading some book on the civil war while I just randomly grabbed one. My mind kept drifting back to Edward and I had no idea what I was reading. I was a bit worried about him. Kind of odd, but I couldn't help it. Our drive distracted Edward a bit, but driving is easy. I picked it up quickly and Edward started to relax more with me. Even when I kiss him, his mind is elsewhere. I don't blame Edward, but I don't want him to be consumed by this. Maybe I shouldn't be either, I told myself and focused back on the book.

"Bella?" Jasper said suddenly.

"Yes?" I said, looking up from my book.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Alice. She's always been upset that she can't remember her human life. She's always wondered about it and you've given it to her. Thank you," he said.

"It's really no big deal, Jasper, you don't have to thank me. She's my sister, I'd do anything for her. And if anyone should be thanking someone it should be me. You were there for Alice when she was all alone in this world."

He smiled.

"Like I had a choice, the second I saw her I knew that I would follow her anywhere."

"Well I'm glad she has you," I said with a smile before we went back to reading.

After a while I decided to go see Edward.

"Edward?" I said as I walked into his room. He was standing by the window, looking to be deep in thoughts and obviously unaware of my presence. "Edward?" I said again, a bit louder. I sighed and walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "Edward?" I said once more.

"Yes Bella?" He finally answered.

"A bit distracted, I see."

"Sorry."

"It's okay... What were you thinking about?"

"You... And Victoria."

"Edward, please stop worrying about this. I'm fine, I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I can't, at least not until this is over."

I sighed.

"Can we go to our meadow?" I asked. Edward nodded and grabbed my hand, and we took off for the woods. As soon as we got to the meadow I attacked Edward, kissing him passionately as we sunk to the ground. We don't usually push any boundaries; just a few kisses and cuddles here and there. However, I don't know why we have so many boundaries. I love Edward with all my heart and I'm never going to leave this man. I started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. Oh god, why would I ever have wanted to go slow with this man? I brought my hands down to his pants and tried to unbutton his fly, but he stopped me.

"Bella, no. Not now." He said, bringing my hands back above my head.

"But why? I love you, Edward. I want you. What's holding you back?"

"Believe me, Bella, I want you. But there is one thing I want to do before we make love, and it is not negotiable."

"What is it?" This is a surprise. What could he want more than making love with me?

"Marriage. I want to marry you, Bella."

Had I still been human, I would have blushed.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He laughed loudly and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Will you let me do this my way? Let me propose to you."

"Alright, have it your way."

He laughed some more before kissing me again. After some more marriage talk and kissing, we decided to head back to the house.

"Thanks for the distraction," Edward said with a wink as we walked in to the house.

"Anytime," I laughed and winked.

"What do you want to do now?"

"We can go to your room and listen to some music." Edward sighed. "What? Do you not want to listen to music? We can do something else."

"Bella, you are my mate, you're stuck with me forever. And I'm tired of hearing you say 'your room'. It's not only my room anymore, Bella, it's our room." With that, he dragged me behind him to go upstairs. "See, Alice has all your clothes in the closet. Your back pack is here, and I'm going to make some more space in here for you." He started clearing some of his shelves.

"Edward, you do realize I hardly own anything."

"I know, but I want you to feel at home here."

"I already do."

"Finally!" Alice said, barging into our room.

"What?" I said, turning to look at her, confused.

"I've been waiting for ages to give you guys this!" She said and handed over a picture frame. In the picture, Edward and I were sitting on the couch together, Edward's arm around me. We were smiling and staring lovingly at each other. We were in our own little world, unaware of the picture being taken. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice!"

"You two looked so sweet together; I couldn't help but take a picture. I just had to wait for the right time to give it to you guys," she said cheerfully. "Oh, and Bella, I want to show you something!" She turned around and went back downstairs.

"I'll be playing the piano," Edward said before giving me a kiss and walking out.

"Bella, what do you think of this top?" Alice asked when I put my foot on the landing down the stairs.

"It's... nice?" I said, uncertain. Fashion has really changed since I was a human, and I've never really kept up with all the latest trends like Alice has.

"Oh Bella, you have so much to learn." I looked over and smiled at her. She looks so different from the time I remember her, but at the same time, she's still the sister I grew up with. "What?" Alice asked as I was looking at her and not saying anything.

"Alice, you really haven't changed," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a little bit taller than I remember, your hair is shorter, and you're a lot happier than before. You were always full of energy, but not like this. You loved to help mother make clothes too."

"Did I have any friends?"

"Not really. Everyone thought you were crazy, but you were the best sister I could have wished for. You always played with me, cheered me up when I was down, you helped me to read. I really missed you when you left... But I understand why you did; I can't believe our own father-"

"Hey Bella, don't worry about it, it was a long time ago," Alice said, putting an arm around me.

"I know."

"And besides, you have a new family now."

I smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Leave a review! And I'll be posting again next Sunday!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey guys! So who's all watching the Oscars?! Or maybe you watched a hockey game ealier? Or you're like me stuck doing homework, but I'm taking a breaking posting this instead! :) Anyway, I'm really blown away on the feedback I get for each chapter! It's not a lot but compared to my pervious FF it is! And I've said it before and I'm saying it again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

And check me out on Twitted at Ninasa1122

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella POV

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. Alice was running around the house, perfecting every little object and tidying up the guest rooms. She's always perfecting things but I've never seen her like this.

"We have guests coming," she replied.

"Who's coming?" I asked curiously.

"The Denali's."

"Who are they?"

"Friends of ours from Alaska. They're all really nice. I'll introduce you to them when they get here, which will be in 42 minutes and 11 seconds."

"Okay."

"But you should probably ask Edward about Tanya..."

"Tanya? You said they're all nice." I suddenly felt very jealous and angry, and hated whoever this girl was already.

"They are, really. But this, Edward should be telling you about it. Not me." I bolted downstairs to the piano room where Edward was playing.

"She's no one Bella," Edward said as I walked over to him.

"But Alice-"

"Bella, trust me. She liked me; I didn't like her, end of story." I looked at him suspiciously. "Nothing happened between us, I promise. She may have pushed herself at me but nothing happened."

"Then why would Alice tell me about her?"

"To give you a heads up, I guess..."

"Okay..." Edward hugged me and kissed me passionately.

"Bella, you are and will be the only girl for me. Don't ever doubt yourself. You're beautiful and I love you." I smiled. At that, Edward smiled back at me before turning back and starting to play a beautiful melody that I got lost in. I watched him play as his fingers danced across the keyboard, never missing a note. The music started to slow and Edward looked up at me. "They're almost here..." I nodded and grabbed his hand as we walked out to greet them before Alice came to drag us out. We all stood on the porch waiting for them when I could hear something. I heard five sets of feet running towards us and then burst through the tree line seconds later. In front of us stood four very beautiful women and a man. Three of the girls were blonde, and the fourth one was a brunette. The man had black hair and stood close to the brunette; mates possibly.

"Edward!" one of the blonde girls said before throwing herself at Edward to hug him.

"Tanya, hey," Edward said. I glared at the girl. She was stunning. Edward awkwardly got out of her grip before grabbing my waist to pull me close to him. I put one of my arms around him and my other hand on his chest. He's mine. Edward looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile before looking back up to our guests. "Well guys, this is my beautiful mate Isabella. Bella this is Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and her mate Eleazar," Edward said politely.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Bella," Carmen said before stepping forward to kiss my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you all too," I replied, half lying. I didn't like this Tanya at all.

"So what brings you all here?" Carlisle asked.

"We heard you had a new addition to your family and we wanted to come and meet them", Tanya replied.

"Why don't we go to the living room and catch up a bit," Esme suggested. We all walked to the living room where Tanya sat on the couch and patted a spot beside her for Edward. I glared at her. Edward snaked his arms around my waist to pull me into his lap as he sat on the love seat.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself," Tanya said sweetly. I don't know why, but her sincerity seemed faked. I mean, she threw herself at Edward outside, and now she's being all sweet to me? I don't believe she'd suddenly let go of her feelings for Edward. She must be planning something.

"Well... I'm from Mississippi, and I've been wandering around for the past few decades when Alice found me," I said.

"Bella is my sister from my human life!" Alice said cheerfully. The five vampires were stunned.

"How is that possible?" Carmen asked.

"My parents thought I was crazy because I had visions as a human, and they sent me away, where a vampire found me and changed me, before that James did. The same one I was telling you guys about earlier on the phone. Bella ran away from home and found a different vampire who was lonely and transformed her," Alice said.

"So then how did you guys meet?" Irina asked.

"I had a run in with James before Alice did, and Edward made the connection when he met him. Then Alice and Jasper tracked me down and I came here," I replied.

"Wow," Tanya said. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Well it's great that you finally know more about your past now, Alice," Irina said, then she turned to Edward and me. "How exactly did you two meet?"

"We met when I arrived here." I replied. Edward chuckled.

"It took a little convincing, but I finally won her over." Edward added with a wink in my direction. I beamed at him.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two," Carmen said, smiling at Edward and me.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I couldn't be happier," he said before kissing my cheek. I smiled and looked over to see Tanya staring at us. I gave her a smug smile. Take that, bitch. Edward was mine, and I needed to make that clear to Tanya. Edward chuckled; then he abruptly got up and ran outside, stopping on the porch.

"Edward what is it?" I asked, following him.

"Laurent... He's coming here to warn us about Victoria."

Well… it seemed the battle was getting closer, and fast. Too fast.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it, leave a review! :D I'll post again next Sunday! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys! Ready for chapter 10! :D

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We all stood on the porch waiting for Laurent. I heard him coming and he slowed down just before the bush; I raised my shield around us as a precaution. He slowly walked out of the forest and held his hands up.

"I'm only here to talk," Laurent spoke.

"We're listening," Carlisle replied.

"I'm here to warn you about Victoria; she's creating a newborn army." We were all silent, processing the information. "She wanted me to help her, but it's madness. I no longer want to be part of it. But don't underestimate her."

"We appreciate you coming to us," Carlisle said formally.

"And I'm truly sorry for what has been created here, it was never my intention to cause you any harm, but James can be set off very easily," Laurent added.

"Thank you for your warning," Irina said, smiling lightly.

"Yes... Well I should be going now," Laurent said somewhat hesitantly.

"What's the rush?" Irina asked, "why don't you stay a bit."

"Well... I don't want to intrude."

"Oh no it's fine, besides it's the least we can do for you after you warned us," Esme said.

We all walked inside and sat back down. After chatting for a while, we all slowly started to drift away. Irina and Laurent were really hitting it off, so we felt we should give them some privacy and left. The two talked throughout the night while everyone else was off doing their own thing. Edward and I silently read our books. In the morning, Tanya came to our room.

"Yes Tanya?" Edward asked.

"We're leaving today," she said.

"Well it was good seeing you Tanya," Edward said, standing up and walking over to hug her.

"Of course, and it was lovely meeting you Bella," she replied. I smiled and we all walked down to say goodbye to the others. They were all outside giving hugs and saying their goodbyes.

"We will see you all soon," Carlisle said.

"Would you like to come with us up to Alaska, Laurent?" Irina asked.

"I'd love to," he replied with a smile.

"We will see you later," Irina said as they grabbed each other's hands and ran off.

Carmen smiled.

"I'm glad she's found someone."

"I don't know if Laurent is a good match for her..." Kate mused.

"Whatever happens, happens," Eleazar said. "Anyway, we should get going." We said our final goodbyes and they left.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett said.

"It explains some of the missing people cases I've been hearing about," Carlisle commented.

"What missing people?" I asked.

"Well it's all over the news, I knew it must be a vampire but I wasn't sure what was going on exactly," he replied.

"I've been debating when we should go and check it out," Jasper added, "but the Volturi might intervene if she gets out of hand."

"How many people have gone missing?" I asked.

"Not many... But I've seen it before so it's quite obvious to me what's going on," Jasper replied.

I should probably pay more attention to the news, I thought to myself. I walked off to our room, excusing myself, deep in thought as Edward followed me.

"Let's not worry about this right now," Edward said. "If it gets out of hand, the Volturi will intervene."

"But Alice's visions-" I started.

"Change all the time, Bella," he interrupted.

"We're just going to keep an eye on the situation and cross that bridge when it comes down to it," Carlisle said. I'm kind of amazed at how the Cullen's can all keep their cool like this; I've been alone and hidden away for so long, I've never had to deal with many threats. It's actually kind of a scary thought that someone out there is creating an army to kill you.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone for now." I sighed.

"Besides, Alice is very excited for Prom," Edward said, changing the subject.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. Alice has been going on about it for days and I've been avoiding her every chance I got. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only a few hours."

"You'll have fun Bella trust me," Alice said popping up out of nowhere and pointing to her head.

"Well we will have to wait and see about that," I mumbled. I'd never been much of a dancer in my human life, but Alice had. She loved to dance and there were always dances we attended in town. Alice would always help me get dressed up and teach me a few dance steps, but I stopped being interested in them after Alice left. As a vampire though, I'm sure my dancing has improved and I'm not as clumsy. It's just not really my thing, but I'm excited to be spending the night with Edward and testing myself around humans and seeing what this upcoming September will be like.

"When is this Prom again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, and I know it's kind of a downer with everything going on these past two days, but it will be a good distraction," Alice said.

"I'm assuming people don't dance the same way we used to," I said.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea," Edward said.

"There's this trend going on called twerking; it's the most outrageous thing I've ever seen!" Alice ranted.

"What is it exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Just look it up online," Edward said casually.

"Okay..." I replied and went off toward a computer and looked it up, as well as various other types of modern day dancing. My jaw dropped, "I don't have to dance like that, do I?!"

"Of course not! ...but if you did..." He said suggestively before laughing.

I slapped his chest playfully.

"Shut up. ...but if I did you would be the first to know," I replied, teasing. Edward broke out in a grin.

"Hey now, don't forget about your big sister over here," Alice called from behind us.

"Oh sorry Alice, I forgot you were there, Edward and I were about to engage in passionate sex on the floor," I replied sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said before leaving.

We burst out laughing as she left.

"I'm so glad Alice found you," Edward said when we calmed down.

"Me too," I replied.

* * *

I'll be updating next Sunday :) Leave a review!


End file.
